Looney Tunes Maximum
Looney Tunes Maximum (Japanese: ルーニーテューンズ最大, Rūnīte~yūnzu saidai) is a Japanese action-comedy anime series loosely based on /'' '' franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it airs on since October 5th, 2018. An English dub is produced by , premiering on on TBD 2019. Synopsis Two teenage best friends find advanced technology known as Looney Rings, which allows them to summon Looney Tunes characters and use their abilities. However, they learn that a dark lord is after the power of the Looney Rings as well and have to join forces to defeat him and any further menace. Characters Main *'Senji Sugai/Christopher Samson' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a rather energetic teenage boy who finds the Looney Rings and becomes the Guardian of TBD. *'Sayoshi Matsusaka/Emma Morris' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a tomboyish teenage girl who is Senji/Christopher's best friend and uses the Looney Rings to TBD. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a comedic and kinda powerful rabbit/hare who TBD. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a somehow insane but greedy duck who is forced to join TBD. Supporting *'Renari Sugai/Elllie Samson' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Senji/Christopher's TBD older sister who TBD. *'Gensuke Matsusaka/Andy Morris' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Sayoshi/Emma's TBD younger brother who TBD. *'Chitaru Kurose/Chuck Kane' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a TBD teacher who TBD. * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - Bugs and Daffy's friendly and shy best friend who has a stuttering problem and TBD. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - Bugs' tomboyish love interest who befriends TBD. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Christopher Sabat) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *'Buster and Babs Bunny' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith and by Melissa Fahn], respectively) - TBD * ''Animaniacs'' *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (also voiced by Benjamin Diskin, by Robbie Daymond and as Babs, respectively) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Dark Lord' (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - a vicious being of darkness and chaos who discovers about the Looney Rings and tries to TBD. *'E' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious figure who uses his own Looney Rings to TBD. * ''Looney Tunes'' *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - an idiotic hunter who TBD. *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Patrick Seitz) - an anger-prone criminal who TBD. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a soft-spoken but dangerous alien invader who TBD. * ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' * ''Animaniacs'' *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Wally Wingert and by Matthew Mercer, respectively) - TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Sam Riegel, Wally Wingert, Matthew Mercer, Roger Craig Smith, Kyle Hebert, Johnny Yong Bosch, Quinton Flynn, Kirk Thornton, Todd Haberkorn or TBD) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Arcs #''Origins'' (Eps. 1-4) # Trivia * Category:Anime Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Toei Animation Category:Fuji Television Category:Crunchyroll Category:Looney Tunes Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas